conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rules of the OIS-PAFF War
1st Rule Eh... this is going to seem highly unrealistic if the Allied States is not part of this war. The AS is an observer of PAFF, but will still want (need, in RP terms) to take part in the war. If the Allied States doesn't take part, my plans for the government collapsing won't work out. Can you make an exception? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I edited it, too. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you very much! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : GM, you can't discriminate on which borders to be invaded on, you can only discriminate certain areas you don't want invaded, such as if you had an "innocent" part of the country, in my case Arequipa which would be given back anyway depening on the 2011 election results, or Kamchatka which is a refuge for the innocent Republic of China. Otherwise, you can only prevent invasion if you want minimal participation in the war. I didn't say you could give yourself a freebie by trying to work your way out of letting your weak points be invaded, because everyone has weak points and it's not fair to everyone to give yourself a freebie. : Bear in mind that the rules protect you from being eliminated, so even if you are reduced to a city-state of only Berlin or something, you will be able to fight your way back. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : That's better as long as you don't make French Guiana into a gigantic military base or something like that. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The rules specify destruction and extermination of a user's nation. At no point can a user's country be so damaged that it is nearly nothing what it was (deployment of WMDs on multiple major cities or any major cities at all without permission of the user, the destruction of one's capitol or the extermination of citizens on a mass scale, all without permission of the user. Future World rules specify that territory captured during a war on either side must be surrendered back to its original owner at the end of the war unless otherwise agreed to by the nation's owner. Reducing FGC to a city-state of Berlin, either through extermination of cities and citizens or by capturing territory and keeping it is against the rules. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) That's what the waiver is for. That's why it's called a waiver, you're waivering your rights. If you lose your territory, we can't have people taking back their territory without paying a fair price. In this way you can't have your territory back unless you pay a fair price, monetary or otherwise. The rule just says that at any point in the war, you might be reduced but you're always allowed to buy back old territory. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I specified my stance "at war's end, GTFO my territory". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You can't waiver out of the waiver... You will get your territory back but how is up to the person who has it. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of No. Future World rules are universal. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) True. However, the rules say that if you have someone else's permission, you can take other people's territory under the given conditions. Everyone who signed the treaty has given permission for their territory to be taken in such a way. It's a lot like RW. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) And I directly restricted you from keeping my territory. Follow FW rules or GTFO. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC)